The invention relates to a motor with a floor assembly on which at least one individual rear seat or at least one rear seat bench is arranged, wherein between a backrest and a seat part of the respective individual rear seat, or between a backrest and a seat part of the respectively present rear seat bench, ISOFIX securing clamps are provided corresponding to the provided number of places for securing child seats.
DE 10 2004 048 358 B4 discloses a motor vehicle in which ISOFIX bindings or ISOFIX restraint systems are used. By way of the ISOFIX bindings or ISOFIX restraint systems, child seats can be fastened to standardized securing clamps on rear seat benches or on individual rear seats (ISO 13216-1, International Organization for Standardization); standardized rigid fixing system for child safety systems).
For example, the diameter of the wire of the securing clamp is standardized. Likewise, the distance between the longitudinal portions of the U-shaped securing clamp is standardized. Generally, the length of the two parallel longitudinal portions of the U-shaped securing clamp is approximately 45 mm±15 mm.
The object of the invention is to provide a motor vehicle in which lengthened ISOFIX securing clamps are used in the respectively present number of individual rear seats or rear seat benches.
This and other objects are achieved by a motor vehicle according to the invention having a floor assembly on which at least one individual rear seat or at least one rear seat bench is arranged. Between a backrest and a seat part of the respective individual rear seat, or between a backrest and a seat part of the respectively present rear seat bench, ISOFIX securing clamps are provided corresponding to the provided number of places for securing child seats.
Advantageously, at least individual ISOFIX securing clamps are provided that have an overall length l5,6 lying within a range of between 50 mm and 120 mm. A reinforcing component is mounted on each ISOFIX securing clamp having an overall length l5,6 which is greater than or equal to 50 mm at a body-side end of the respective ISOFIX securing clamp.
Advantageously, the respective reinforcing component has a height h13; h27, h27,28 which corresponds to a length l13, l27, l27,28 of the longitudinal portions of the respective ISOFIX securing clamp. A body-side portion of the longitudinal portions of the respective ISOFIX securing clamp is supported by the respective reinforcing component.
Advantageously, the lengths l13, l27, l27,28 of the longitudinal portions of the respective ISOFIX securing clamp (corresponding to the heights of the reinforcing component h13; h27, h27, 28) lie within a range of 10 mm≤l13 (h13)≤60 mm or 10 mm≤l27, (h27)≤30 mm and 10 mm≤l27,28, (h27,28)≤30 mm.
In an advantageous embodiment, the reinforcing component and the additional reinforcing component are made of a plastic. The shape and the material properties of the reinforcing component and of the additional reinforcing component are such that lateral forces which act on the respective ISOFIX securing clamp, the respective reinforcing component and/or the respective additional reinforcing component are also supported free of destruction.
Advantageously, the respective reinforcing component is fastened to the respective securing clamp by the respective securing clamp being pushed through the respective through-opening of the respective reinforcing component.
Advantageously, the respective reinforcing component is additionally or alternatively fastened to the body (floor assembly) by a screw connection, a clip connection or the like.
In an advantageous embodiment, the respective reinforcing component is additionally or alternatively fastened to the body (floor assembly) by an adhesive connection.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.